Relato 1
by oodball167
Summary: Un superviviente habla.


Aviso: Esta obra está realizada sin ningún ánimo de lucro ni la intención de sacar beneficio alguno de ella(hasta que no me demuestren que la 'plaga' está erradicada no volveré a creer ciegamente en el dinero)

Nunca ví un invierno más frio. No és que me queje. Si no fuera por eso posiblemente habría habido muchos menos supervivientes. Tuve suerte. Suerte, sí. No fui al Castell de St. Ferràn, como hicieron tantos. Eso se reveló como una trampa mortal. Fueron las contraminas según he oído. Algún capullo creyó que podría salir si cavaba lo bastante lejos. No cavaron lo suficiente. No se prepocuparon por si debían poner cargas de demolición en el túnel. Dicen que en un sitio, ¿Fougeres? No sé donde, pero dicen que pasó lo mismo. Quizá se referian a Figueres. "Chi lo sá", que solía decirse. No quiero ni imaginar lo que fue. Tuve suerte. El santuario de la Mare de Déu del Mont. Perdona que te lo diga en catalán pero me suena horrible traducido al castellano. Fuímos pocos los que pensamos en este lugar. Casi en la cima de una montaña, carretera estrecha... Lo que nos peocupaba más eran las provisiones. Por suerte en el santuario había un restaurante, de modo que disponíamos de congelador y de un generador. Todo iba bien hasta mediados de octubre, antes de ese invierno. Había llegado un grupo. Por aquel entonces aún dejabamos entrar a los que llegaban. No teníamos perros. No teníamos ni un maldito perro, y eso casi nos cuesta la vida. Estaba cavando una zanja para los excrementos cuando oí los gritos. Algun capullo nos había colado a un infectado, y para empeorar las cosas no dijo nada ni cuando la chica murió. Total, que me voy corriendo hacia allí y me encuentro con un jodido zeta mordiendo a diestro y siniestro. La gente corría como pollos sin cabeza y de repente la chica me mira y suelta ese gemido... Tío, te juro que aún oigo ese gemido. Vale, lo oí muchas veces más, incluso ahora, de vez en cuando oímos alguno, pero ese fue el primer gemido que oí cara a cara. Pues eso, que el zeta... La zeta, perdón. Jodida correción política. ¿Puedo seguir? ¿O vais a tocarme más los cojones? Bueno, el caso és que la muy puta se abalanzó hacia mí. És raro. Siempre había pensado que los zombis se moverían como marionetas, ¿Sabes? Y sí, nunca lograrán correr. Pero en combate... Mueven los brazos cási tan rápido como tú. No sienten dolor, ni cansancio. És algo terrorífico. Perdón, se me ha ido la olla. El ataque, sí. Lo primero que hice fue retroceder, mantener la distancia. Empecé a echar una ojeada por la capilla, buscando algo que sirviera como arma. Entre los gritos de los heridos y el gemido de esa cabrona no lograba concentrarme, así que me llevó uno o dos minutos darme cuenta que aún llevaba la pala que había estado usando para cavar. No lo pense dos veces. La pegué con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza. Esó bastó para tumbarla, aunque la jodida seguía viva. O muerta. ¡Lo que coño estén esos cabrones! Así que le dí otra vez. Sólo que sin querer le dí con el canto de la pala en vez de con la parte plana. Le partí la cabeza en dos. Supongo que me adelante a los cabezabuque. Lástima de no patentar el invento. Hace poco vino un ex soldado yanqui. Ya sabes, uno de esos que buscan paz, alejarse del mudo. Trajo su lobotomizador. Precioso. ¡Una maravilla! Ay, ojalá hubiera tenido uno entonces. Pero todo lo que tenía era esa pala. No era una mala herramienta dadas las circunstáncias. Podría haber sido peor, como ese tío que llevaba una de esas espadas de imitación colgada a la espalda. Debía creer que estaba en una película de Conan o El Señor de los Anillos. Estabamos de patrulla cuando nos sorprendieron cinco zetas. Yo tenía mi pala a mano, por si había que apartar algo o así, y Marina tenía su desencofrador, que usaba como bastón. Los cabrones se acercaron. Mi técnica consistía en darles con la parte plana para derribarlos y luego partirles el cerebro con el canto; Marina tenía más coordinación ojo-mano, de modo que se limitaba a destrozarles la cabeza de un sólo golpe. Acabamos con dos cada uno, y cuando nos dimos la vuelta el otro tipo, no logro recordar el nombre, estaba muerto, con un zeta arrancándole la cara y la espada aún enfundada. El tipo se había hecho una funda para la espada, muy currada, con una traba para evitar que la espada se moviera... El muy gilipollas se olvidó de quitar la traba. Eso lo hacíamos mucho en invierno. Patrullar, buscar zetas congelados y rebentarles la cabeza. De vez en cuando, si el invierno era muy duro nos atrevíamos a bajar a terreno llano, buscando algo, lo que fuera. Una vez incluso llegamos hasta el Castell de Requesens. No quisieron que nos acercáramos. Por aquel entonces nosotros ya no dejabamos pasar a nadie. Supongo que ellos harían lo mismo. No sé lo que les sucedió. Cuando los del ejercito entraron allí durante la liberación hallaron señales de tiroteos. ¿Mi teoría? Al principio saquearon la base militar de St. Climent Sescebes. Esos cabrones estaban allí al lado y los militares se habían retirado a la zona segura. El resto és fácil de adivinar, peleas por el mando, o por la comida o por lo que fuera... A uno se le suelta el gatillo y ya tenemos una masacre lista para servir. Por suerte nosotros no teníamos armas de fuego. Lo que también era el invierno era aburrido. ¡Qué carajo! Todo el puto tiempo que no estabas patrullando era aburrido. Por suerte alguno de nosotros sabía contar chistes. Mi imitación de Eugenio era una pasada... ¿Quiere oírla? Solo será un momento. Mire, hacía así... Diu, saben aquel que diu que era un niño que va y le dice a su mamá, diu, mamá, mamá, ¿Los limones tienen plumas? No hijo, no. Coño entonces he exprimido al canario. Je, je, je, je... Ayyy... Ese tipo era un verdadero genio. En fin, que así eran los dias, patrullar, hacer tareas de mantenimiento, intentar pasar el rato y de vez en cuando salir a partir cabezas. La única vez que lo pasamos realmente mal, exceptuando ese accidente fue quando se acercó un grupo de cincuenta zetas. No tengo ni idea de cómo se las habían arreglado para subir, pero allí estaban. Cincuenta zetas contra quince personas. ¿Cómo? Ya. Sí, claro que éramos más en el Santuario, lo que estoy diciendo és que sólo esos quince estábamos en condiciones de luchar. Pues eso, quince contra cincuenta. No és un recuerdo que me guste especialmente y la verdad és que no hay mucho que contar, lo más destacado fue que en mitad del meollo salió un clon y atacó por la retaguardia. ¿Qué? ¡Malditos seáis! ¡Un clon! ¡Uno de esos locos que se creían zombis! ¿Cómo los llamaba ese yanqui? ¿Kislings? ¿Quislings? Algo así. El caso es que el kisling mató a María. Los zetas se cargaron a Diego y a Mohamed. Lidia se tiro una semana llorando. Creo que estaba enamorada de ese tio. No fue un mal balance teniendo en cuenta que éramos aficionados, pero cada muerto era un conocido, alguien al que habías llegado a conocer terriblemente bien. Suma esa depresión al hecho de no saber si queda alguien más ahí fuera. Al principio teníamos radio, sí. Pero cuando se acabarón las pilas se acabó la radio. Ni siquiera cuando empezamos a usar las baterías de los coches. Toda la energía se iba al congelador y a un par de estufas eléctricas que corrían por ahí. Lo que iba diciendo, las bajas te deprimen, llegas a creer que estás sólo, oyes los gemidos de los zetas en la distancia, recordándote que no tienes a donde huir. Algunos no lo soportaban. De vez en cuando alguien aparecía colgado. O lo encontrábamos con las venas abiertas. No ayudaba nada a la moral. Creo que hacia al final, lo único que nos salvó fue Héctor. Ese pequeño era un bebé de lo más llorón. Al principio temíamos que los llantos atrajeran a esos cabrones, y de hecho tuvimos que lidiar con algun que otro zeta más de lo habitual, pero de algún modo ver a ese pequeño te hacía, no sé cómo decirlo, te miraba con esos ojos redondos y brillantes, se echaba a reír y tú te quedabas embelesado, se te iba de la cabeza esa vocecita que te surruraba que todo estaba perdido. ¿Cómo iba a competir una estúpida vocecita con esa risa? Si, la oí. La vocecita que te empujaba a rendirte. Resulta obvio que no la escuché ¿No? Família... Muertos salvo mi hermano. Mi abuela y mi madre murieron. Pulmonía infecciosa o algo así. Se contagiaba. No teníamos medicinas y los demás no iban a arriesgar todo el grupo. Ya sabe lo que dicen, el bienestar de la mayoría... Bueno... ¿Hace falta que lo diga? Gracias. De verdad. Sí, sí, ya estoy mejor, no puedo hablar de ellas sin llorar. Mi padre. Se lo cargó esa zombi que se nos había colado. Por suerte le arrancó la garganta. Suerte ,sí. Ya estaba muerto cuando le aplastamos la cabeza. Mi hermano estaba de viaje cuando empezó el Gran Pánico. No he sabido nada de él hasta hace dos meses. Estuvo en lo de Caherpilly. Ya sabes, un castillo con gente de toda la Union Europea resistiendo un asedio zombi. A veces desearía haber estado allí. No por lo de ser héroes o así. En mi opinión cualquiera que haya sobrevivido a esta puta guerra és un héroe. Pero allí quizás no habria tenido que... Lo siento, pero és que aún veo sus caras, joder... Aún las veo. Al menos me dejaron despedirme de ellas... Y no tuve que ver cómo morían. Sobrevivimos. Hay alguna esperanza en este mundo. Pero a veces... Creo que no ganamos esa guerra.

* * *

**Bueno, estaba releyendo "Guerra Mundial Z" CUYOS DERECHOS NO POSEO y se me ocurrió hacer mi propia versión de cómo podría haber sobrevivido. Espero que os guste! Leed y sobretodo dejad reviews!**

**Y el chiste del canario pertenece a Eugenio(creo). Ese hombre era un verdadero genio. Paz a tu alma, maestro.**


End file.
